Let Me Hit It
by justfunriley
Summary: Follow up to Love Myself and Flesh, Chloe and Beca are invited to a pizzeria with the rest of the Bellas. Let's just say that each one is hoping the other says no. When that doesn't happen, will it effect the time with their friends? Contains public sex, voyeurism-ish stuff, mentions of quokkas, and hot lesbian sex. Ye have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Hit It**

 **Chapter One: One-Shot**

 **Author's Note:** _Shit guys! So, after a request to do some more of Bechloe smut, I've decided that I will. Mind you, I'm running out of ideas for stuff like this. I can only do so much with this. This is really the third time that I've written lesbian sex; the first being Love Myself. I'm trying to figure out how to go about writing these stories to pass time. I'm currently writing two pieces that will have around 10-16 chapters surrounding Bechloe. Both will be released after I finish them, as I don't want to pull another "Just One Yesterday" and end up leaving people disappointed._

 _Pitch Perfect and the characters in this story do not belong to me. Only the story itself belongs to me._

 _If you all want to get into contact with me regarding this or any story, I'm on tumblr and twitter. I'm always able to be reached at twitter. So, give me a shout justfunriley_

"I'd really like for you to be my private dancer.

Her body smoking. Did she die from cancer?

She dancing hard, hard as good crack."

-Sporty-O

For weeks it seemed, Beca and Chloe had been hiding their relationship from the other Bellas. They hadn't wanted to disturb the girls during practice, especially with Nationals coming up. The focus had been primarily on coming up with the numbers that would wow the audience. However, that didn't stop the petite brunette from fantasizing over her friend, lover, or whatever you wanted to classify the two as. The girls, however, had become more aware of the two's relationship, but avoided talking about it. Between the constant eye sex and the thick sexual tension, the Bellas had a basic idea about their relationship. Finally, the group decided to take the out to get rid of some of the tension that caused uncomfortable moments in rehearsal. All the girls gathered around their captain, who was currently watching the redhead with admiration and lust.

"Hey Cap," Cynthia-Rose called out to the smaller Bella, snapping her from her dirty thoughts, "The girls and I were thinking of going out tonight. You and Lil' Red up for it?"

"Sure," Beca stammered, blushing as she spoke over the fact she had been caught, "Chlo', you up for dinner with the girls?"

"Totes," the redhead chirped, stopping her dancing and walking over to the group, "Where are we going?"

"That new pizza place," the dark-skinned Bella replied, "Figured it was cheap and fun."

"Sounds good to me," Chloe shrugged, "What about you Becs?"

"Totally fine," the brunette grumbled, clearly not happy with the response of the redhead.

Secretly, the brunette was hoping that the redhead declined as Beca wanted to have some "private time" as it had been about a week since their kinky strap-on sex. The petite Bella rolled her eyes and walked off, grabbing her messenger bag on her way out. The girls quickly called after her to inform her that they were getting dinner at 6:30, which happened to be thirty minutes away. Stopping in her tracks, she waited for the others to catch up so that they could go to the pizzeria. As the group walked, Beca grew more restless and she felt like she was going insane from all the desire she had. Looking at the redhead, she took notice that the redhead had the same disappointed, lustful look in her vibrant blue eyes. With every step they took, the two drifted closer together. Their hands would briefly touch and it felt like static. Her heart was racing and her mind was being clouded by hormonal thoughts.

Chloe whispered in her ears and, with each word, the brunette felt goosebumps forming on her pale skin. Her face flushed as the older Bella whispered in her ear about how much she wished that she could go back and say no. Cursing internally, Beca started to feel worse and panicked, hoping none of the other girls too notice. As the group reached the pizzeria, the brunette felt a hand press against her hip. Jumping slightly, the younger Bella scowled at the redhead, who was clearly in a playful, lustful mood. She was smirking and trying to play innocent to her actions, but was failing miserably. Glaring at her, the brunette followed the hostess as they were guided to their table. It was a long, large tablet with two seats at each head of the table and three on the sides. As they sat down, Chloe and Beca sat next to each other, closely.

The smaller, younger Bella opened her menu and sat it down on the table. Her one hand remained on the menu, but her left hand ventured beneath the table and onto Chloe's knee. A playful look was plastered on the smaller Bella's face as she felt the redhead jump in surprise. The other Bellas asked her if she was all right, in which she responded that she was fine. Beca wanted to laugh, but didn't want to give away what she was planning on doing to the redhead. The brunette looked over at Chloe, who was glaring at her. Knowing that she was going to get her payback on the older Bella, she shrugged it off and went back to looking at her menu while moving her hand up a bit further up her friend, lover, or whatever's thigh. Feeling the redhead getting antsy, she knew she was doing this right.

"What are you doing," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

"Getting you back for agreeing to this," the brunette husked quietly into the redhead's ear.

"You said yes first," she hissed for only Beca to hear.

"I didn't want to be an ass," the younger Bella said, "I'm Captain. I had to say yes."

"Co-captain," she snapped, "I'm Captain as well. So, we both had to say yes."

"No," the brunette replied, "You could say no. No one would get mad at you for saying no or call you anti-social."

"I'm not arguing with you," Chloe chided, still glaring at Beca.

"Good," Beca purred, moving her hand up closer to Chloe's treasure, "It'll be so much more fun if you don't."

"Shit," the redhead muttered, "I'm fucked."

"Not yet," the brunette winked, giving her friend a taste of her own medicine.

Soon, the younger Bella took notice that Chloe was trying to engage in conversation to distract herself from the hand that now rested on the top portion of her thigh. Seeing this as an opportune moment to get her revenge, she started moving closer to the forbidden fruit. Hearing Chloe stammer and stumble over her words, the petite woman pretended that she was reading the menu to avoid suspicion. The girls didn't mention anything, which either meant they were trying to ignore Chloe's actions or they were too engulfed in the conversation to really care about her stammering problem that was becoming a more prominent issue. As Beca continued to trace images into the redhead's thigh, the older Bella started to feel her pulse rising and her mind racing. If Beca continued, there was no way she was going to make it home tonight. Perhaps that was what the younger Bella wanted. Chloe was fidgeting with her menu, trying to keep her mind off the arousal that was building inside her.

Soon the waitress came over to their table to get their orders. Beca and Chloe decided to split their favorite type of pizza, black olive with banana peppers on Beca's side. Once the waitress left, Beca went back to fooling around with Chloe without the other Bellas aware of what was going on underneath the table. A soft, quiet moan escaped from the redhead as Beca created friction on her slit through her lacy underwear. Feeling the moisture on the fabric, the brunette smirked. She could tell that this was one thing that turned on the beautiful redhead significantly. She was such an exhibitionist, which was attractive to Beca to say the least. Looking over at Chloe, she no longer had the menu to look at. Deciding that she was going to make this as fun as she could without getting them into trouble, the brunette moved the lacy underwear to the side and played with the primary source of pleasure for any female. Feeling another shift, the brunette looked around at the rest of the eatery. No one had taken notice of the two yet, which was a good thing.

Deciding that playing with the redhead clitoris wasn't enough, the younger Bella put her first two fingers inside Chloe's vagina while using her thumb to continue her ministrations to the clit. The older Bella bit her lip, trying to hold back any moans from escaping her. Beca felt the redhead move her head to act like she was going to whisper in Beca's ear, but the woman knew what she was really doing. Chloe was such a dirty little bird and the brunette loved that about the fiery woman. Hearing a soft moan escape from Chloe, the petite woman tried to contain herself and knew that the redhead was trying to make her uncomfortable enough to stop. However, Beca wasn't in the mood to stop. The redhead needed to be punished and that wasn't going to change. Continuing, she added another finger to the "party" and curled them inside Chloe. Hearing another throaty moan, the brunette didn't stop. In fact, she was moving her thumb faster over the bundled nerves. She felt a soft bite on her neck and knew that the redhead was getting closer to being brought to her high, which was going to hopefully be before the food got there.

"S-shit," the older Bella managed to say in between ragged breaths, "I-I'm c-close."

Smiling, the brunette removed her fingers and stopped playing with the girl. Beca had gotten her close to the edge, which was pure torture for the redhead. Leaving Chloe flustered and very horny, the younger Bella joined in on the conversation that the other Bellas were having. The Alternative styled girl knew exactly what the horny redhead was experiencing, but was trying to teach her a lesson. Her trademark, devious smirk appeared again as she continued to ignore Chloe. The redhead, despite her outgoing nature, was uncharacteristically silent and it brought attention to the suffering woman. Beca, being the terrible person she was, decided to play along with the other Bellas. All of the girls were asking if she was okay and Beca could tell that the older Bella was a bit uncomfortable at the moment. Her plans of revenge were going perfectly, until the redhead decide to nibble at Beca's right ear. The brunette's face grew grim as she knew that was Chloe's characteristic "right now" signal.

"If you'll excuse us," Beca said, grabbing hold of Chloe's hand and pulling her towards the private bathroom, "Chloe and I need to have a conversation. We'll be back."

Acknowledgements and permission were given as the two walked at a fast pace towards the private bathroom. Beca knocked on the door and, once there was no response, opened the door. The two shuffled into the bathroom and locked the door. Chloe, as soon as it was locked, feverishly kissed Beca's lips and Beca complied with the actions of the redhead. Pushing the redhead towards the skin, the younger Bella could hear Chloe's breath growing ragged again. Cupping her hands on the redhead's thighs, Beca lifted Chloe onto the marble sink counter to give her better access. Stopping, she looked up at the redhead, who was clearly suffering. Admitting that it was enough, the brunette slid off the redhead's lacy underwear with her lithe fingers. She could see that Chloe was swollen and wet, which boosted the younger's ego greatly.

Swiftly licking the girl's folds, Beca heard a soft gasp and moan come from Chloe. Hushing the redhead, she warned Chloe that she would stop of it got too loud. They were in a public place, which meant there would be children from time to time. The older Bella smiled and nodded, agreeing to the "terms & conditions". Beca knew that she just wanted a release, but being too loud could lead to them being kicked out. From all the times, she knew just how loud Chloe could get when an orgasm approached. This was thrilling and a huge turn-on for the brunette, but she would never tell the redhead that. Going back to the throbbing clit, the brunette grabbed it and softly tugged at the bundle of nerves. The older Bella thrust her hips to meet the sensation, putting pressure on the back of Beca's head to urge her to continue. As the brunette continued to pull and nip at the bundle of nerves, she brought her fingers to Chloe's folds.

"If only we had the strap-on," Chloe joked through pants.

Beca let out a hum in agreement and heard a moan escape from the redhead, which meant that she liked the vibrational aspect of that. Thinking of a song, she started to hum a song that she knew the redhead really liked. After all, Titanium was her lady jam. Feeling Chloe getting tighter, the brunette knew she was close to the edge and it was only a matter of moment before the older Bella came. Stopping, she took her fingers out of Chloe's vagina and pulled apart the woman's folds. Taking a deep breathe, she blew into Chloe with all the air she could. With a single profanity, the redhead came hard. Licking up the honey-like sap, Beca brought the girl down from her pleasure with ease and licked her lips and fingers.

"That was," the redhead stated, "aca-amazing. But Beca, I thought it was my turn to torture you."

"Maybe next time," the younger replied, turning on the sink to wash her hands, "But let's eat. Our food is probably out by now."

"You already ate," Chloe winked, teasing the smaller woman, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Scoffing at the idea, the brunette smiled and waited for Chloe to fix her outfit before stepping out. Walking back to the table, she noticed the smiles on all the girls' faces. They were starting to freak Beca out a bit. Sitting down, she took a slice of the pizza that just come out of the kitchen and took a bite. The brunette looked over and saw Chloe had the same look of panic in her eyes, which caused her to wonder if they had heard Chloe curse. Blushing, the smaller Bella set down her food and wanted to bury her face in her hands. Instead, she looked at all the other Bellas, all of whom still had those weird smiles on their faces.

"What's up," she managed to state, trying to avoid being hostile with the girls.

"How was the talk," Stacie asked.

"Good," Chloe pipped up, smiling.

"How good is good," the Aussie laughed, "I mean from what we heard it was a great 'conversation'. Like quokkas you two are."

"What are you even talking about," Beca snapped.

"We could hear you two in the bathroom," CR replied, holding back her laughter, "You two have a strap-on?"

"Shit," the brunette cursed, burying her head in her hands.

Chloe was beet red and grew quiet after that. Despite their efforts, the two were discovered and it was going to be awkward from this point on. They weren't going to be able to live this down, especially in practice. The two looked at each other and silently wished that they had been home instead of out with the girls.


	2. Follow Up Posted

**Author's Notes:** _So here's a preview of the follow up and final installment of the Love Myself Saga. It is going to be up within a few minutes and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to take time to thank you all for your love and support for these stories. Most of these were written on a whim and weren't really Beta'd. These have no proofreaders or anything of the sort. So, feel free to insult my grammar and spelling as much as you want. Also, give me critiques. Seriously let me know if there are things in my writing that you feel need to be addressed. I am more than willing to listen to any feedback that might improve my writing and make them more enjoyable for you all to read._

"Knock knock, open up the door, it's real  
Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel"

-DMX

"Come on Beca," the ginger Bella called out, "Let's go see it."

"You know I hate movies Chlo'," a snarl came from the bathroom, "I really don't want to go see a movie for our first date. I had that enough with Jesse."

"But boobs," Chloe whimpered, "and you'll like it. Deadpool is a sarcastic asshole just like a badass DJ I know."

"Fine," the brunette said, coming from the bathroom with makeup fully done, "But you're paying. Because I hate movies and I'm not wasting $10 or so to sit there and do nothing."

"Fair enough," the redhead chirped, grabbing the smaller by the hand and leading her from the house, "If you don't like it, we'll do whatever you want to do tonight in bed."

"Prepare from some domination then," the petite Bella purred, a smirk forming as they walked out the door.


End file.
